Inverse
by Rainstorm Amaya
Summary: A new girl moves into Danny's town, and there's something not right about her. Meanwhile, in his ghost-hunting life,a new enemy arises... and so does a new hero. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. The Box Ghost

Hey! I'm Rainstorm and this is my first story. It's actually the first fanfic I've ever written, so I hope it's ok.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters associated with him, except for the ones I have made up, like Veclussier or Charlotte Renton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it! It's the first day of summer!" Danny Fenton shouted.

Danny was an average teenage boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and went to the local High School, Casper High. He had two good friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, who were always there with him.

He was average, all right, except for one thing…after an accident in his parent's lab, he was half ghost. He then dedicated his life to fighting ghosts and putting them back in the Ghost Zone, where they belonged.

"WOO-HOO! No more Mr. Lancer!" Tucker said, jumping with excitement.

"Until next year," Sam added.

"I don't care! We're going to have fun from now on!" Danny said, definitely in good spirits.

"Until a ghost comes along," Sam added again sarcastically.

Danny suddenly changed his tone. "Why are you so glum all of a sudden? I mean, you're usually not bursting with joy, but I thought you'd be a little happy that it's summer."

"Oh, I'm -- _watch out_!" Sam cried.

All of a sudden, Danny felt someone shove him from behind. He fell flat on his face, landing in mud. He lifted his head to see who had done it, but he already knew.

"Look, it's the loser!" Dash exclaimed, accompanied by his friend Kwan, who doubled over laughing. "Loser! Hahaha!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sam said. And before he could do anything else, Sam punched him hard in the stomach. He fell over into a puddle of mud, getting brown splotches on the red and white jacket he always wore.

"Who's the loser now?" Sam said, a smirk on her face. "Getting beat up by a girl. Haha." Danny and Tucker were doubled over laughing.

Dash and his friend, Kwan, looked at each other with utter surprise on their faces. Dash got up and tried in vain to brush the dirt of his jacket, but no use. "I'll get you later, Fenton!" Dash said, running the other way.

"It was about time someone put him in his place," Tucker said. "That was so cool. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I dunno, but it was long overdue." Sam then suddenly seemed to realize for the first time that day that it was summer vacation. "Let's go over to the Nasty Burger, shall we?" she said, still smirking because Dash was beaten up by a girl.

------------------------------------

"It's the Fenton Ghost Detector," Jack Fenton said, proudly holding up a new invention. "Look, isn't it great?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, obviously extremely annoyed with her father. Danny just didn't want to find out what it did. But, of course, Jack told them anyway.

"You see, some ghosts are invisible – or can turn invisible. With this new invention, however, I can scan anything: a room, a place, a yard – and it will tell me all the ghosts in that place. Plus, it'll come up with an image of the ghost. Here, I'll show you how it works."

"Oh, I really have to go get some homework done --" Danny started.

"Now Danny, your father and I have been working on this invention for a long time. The least you can do is sit and watch us try it out." Maddie Fenton put her hands on her hips.

Danny still couldn't figure out why his parents hadn't found out he was part ghost yet. He thought it was pretty obvious. Every time they tried a new invention, it was always pointing to him. "Oh well," he thought. "Here goes."

"Here goes!" Jack said, pressing a red button.

A red laser scanned the room for a couple seconds. Then it proclaimed in a mechanical voice, "One Ghost in Room." He pressed another button. The machine beeped.

"A ghost! Quick, grab the equipment --" Maddie said.

Danny stepped around and looked over his father's shoulder, where he could see the image of the ghost. A very accurate picture of the Box Ghost was on the screen. He was then able to sneak out of the kitchen.

Danny sighed in relief. Their machine obviously needed a little tweaking. He didn't bother to catch the Box Ghost; there was no need, he never caused much harm anyway.

"We've got a ghost on the loose!" Jack proclaimed excitedly. "Come on, Maddie – we'll catch it this time!" They ran from the room, equipped with some inventions, leaving Jazz and Danny alone.

"There they go, talking about that nonsense _again,_" Jazz said. She then muttered something under her breath and walked out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------

It was a couple days after the last day of school. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were living it up, happy to be free from the evil clutches of school. Even Jazz, being very studious, seemed much happier.

It was a beautiful summer day. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were heading out the door to hang out and get some ice cream, and then maybe go to Sam's house to watch a movie. They were halfway to the ice cream shop when Danny stopped in his tracks. A blue wisp of smoke came from his mouth.

"Hey guys, I sense a ghost…" was all he could say before he saw the Box Ghost smiling, holding a FedEx box.

"Oh man, can't I have better ways to waste my time?" he said, going ghost and pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! ONCE I HAVE THIS BOX IN MY HANDS, I WILL RULE --"

"Yeah, whatever," he said as though it was no big deal that the Box Ghost was floating in front of him, brandishing a FedEx box. He opened the Fenton Thermos and sucked the annoying ghost inside. "He never gives up, does he?" Danny said, yawning.

Then the FedEx box caught his eye, which the ghost had dropped before being sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

It was addressed to someone named Charlotte Renton, who lived on 51 Main Street – only a couple blocks from where they were right then.

"Should we return it?" Danny asked, shaking the box a little as if trying to guess what was inside.

"I guess so," Sam said. "Besides," she said, looking at the box, "it's only two blocks from here."

Danny started floating out of the alleyway, the box in his hands.

"Uh, Danny?" Tucker said. "You should probably turn back human, unless you want to give the poor girl a heart attack."


	2. The New Kid

Here's the second chapter! A new character is getting introduced here. She's made up by me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom.

------------------------------------------------

They came to an old, small, abandoned-looking house. "Are you sure this is it?" Tucker asked skeptically.

"Yep," Danny said, re-checking that they were at 51 Main Street. He then reached over and rang the doorbell.

A girl opened the door. She was tall, and had long, dark brown hair, and bright green eyes. When she saw the three people on her doorstep, she raised an eyebrow. "What?" she said in monotone, almost like she had this happen to her every day and was sick of it.

"Uh… we found this package on the ground," Danny said, realizing how awkward it sounded. What would you think if someone was holding a package addressed to you, and went with such a stupid story as 'they found it on the ground'? But, of course, he couldn't explain a ghost had stolen it from her. "It's… uh… addressed to you."

Her mood seemed to brighten. "Oh! I've been waiting for this for a week!" she exclaimed happily. "Thank you!" She then looked at each of them. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you? I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Renton."

"Oh. I'm Danny," Danny said. "And these are my friends Tucker and Sam."

"Hey," Tucker said, "we were just heading over for ice cream. Want to come?"

Sam and Danny looked at him, a little surprised that he offered for her to come. They shrugged at each other.

"Oh! That sounds cool," Charlotte said.

All four of them walked over to the ice cream place down the street. It turned out Charlotte was another techno geek (even though she didn't look like one), so, therefore, Tucker spent the whole time showing her his PDA. Danny, however, cut in. He wanted to know more about Charlotte. Somehow she seemed a little weird to him. He didn't know what it was, but he intended to find out.

"So, are you new here?"

"Yeah. I moved here a month ago," she said. "I'm going to go to Casper High this school year. Is that where you go to school?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately," Danny added under his breath. Charlotte laughed.

"Oh no," Tucker said, noticing Dash and Kwan walk in. However, once their eyes fell on Sam, they glanced at each other, and then left quickly. Danny started laughing, and soon they were all laughing, leaving a confused Charlotte looking around, trying to see what was funny.

"Long story," Danny said, but the next minute he found himself telling her how Sam punched Dash. Then all four of them were laughing, while Charlotte was trying to picture a tough guy, like Dash, being punched by a girl.

They all ate their ice cream, and about an hour later Charlotte said she had to get home. So the three continued to Sam's house, where they all found themselves talking about Charlotte.

"I can't believe I found another techno geek," Tucker said.

"I can't believe she actually didn't think we were total weirdos," Sam said, laughing.

"I don't know," Danny said. "She kind of gave me the creeps."

"Gave _you _the creeps?" Tucker said, laughing. "Man, you fight ghosts. And you're scared of some girl?"

"I'm not scared of her," Danny said defensively. "I just...sense that something's not right with her. Like she's a ghost or something."

"Come on, she is _not _a ghost. She doesn't even look like one!" Sam said, looking at him, a small smile on her face.

"Well, neither do I," Danny said grimly.

The two were at loss for words for a moment.

"But your ghost sense didn't go off," Tucker pointed out, breaking the silence.

"True…but I still think there's something odd about her."

Then Sam changed the subject, with Danny still trying to figure out what was wrong. About an hour later, Danny and Tucker went to their houses; Danny still wondering why he felt there wasn't something quite right about this new girl.

----------------------------------------------

"Danny, wake up. Danny! DANNY!"

"Huh? What?" Danny sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Why so early?"

A disgruntled Jazz in the doorway rolled her eyes. "Dad's all excited about some invention he made. He told me to wake you up. Why do we have such weird parents?"

Danny just grunted something that Jazz couldn't hear. In a couple minutes he dressed, and he was being dragged down to the lab by Jazz, who was mumbling the whole way how ghosts didn't exist. Danny wasn't listening, and instead was dreaming of the days where he wasn't woken up to the sound of some new ghost-catching device.

"There you are," Jack Fenton said, noticing Danny and Jazz walk in. "Behold – the Fenton Ghost Extinguisher." Danny and Jazz raised an eyebrow at the machine, which looked just like an ordinary fire extinguisher.

"Dad…that's a fire extinguisher," Jazz said.

"No, it isn't! It's the Fenton Ghost Extinguisher, which sprays powerful foam over ghosts and immediately paralyzes them." Danny winced. He didn't even want to know how painful it would be if someone shot that stuff all over him. "It does --"

_BEEP. BEEP._

A small silver object attached to Jack's belt started beeping. Danny recognized it as the Fenton Ghost Detector. "We've got a ghost on our hands!" Jack said excitedly. "Come on, Maddie, we'll catch it this time – and bring the Fenton Ghost Extinguisher!" They rushed out of the room.

"Why do we have such weird parents?" Jazz and Danny said in unison.

--------

"That sounds harsh."

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were walking down the street later that evening. Danny was explaining the new invention that his dad had made – the Fenton Ghost Extinguisher – to Sam and Tucker. Danny sighed. "It seems every day their technology is getting more and more advanced. One of these days they're going to find me."

"So what? If they do --" Tucker started.

"Tucker, if they know, they'll treat my like a lab rat! They'll conduct all experiments on me!" Danny said in despair. "They'll try each one of their inventions on me! And not only that! They'll treat me like a baby, and flip out every time I battle a ghost!"

"It can't be that bad --" Tucker started saying, but he stopped at the sight of blue mist coming out of Danny's mouth. Danny shivered, but then immediately came to his senses and ran towards the source.


	3. Veclussier

Here's where the story gets a little more interesting….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom.

----------------------------------------------

He found himself facing a ghost creature unlike any he had seen yet. It was a ghost human, but he somehow strongly resembled a goat in some way. He had a long face, light brown hair, and a goatee.

"Okay," Danny said, now in his ghost form, "I don't know what you're up to, but it can't be good." Danny flung himself at the creature, punching him repeatedly… well, trying to punch him. The goat-boy didn't seem very intimidated by Danny's fighting skills.

After a couple minutes of Danny punching him – without any results – he turned to Danny. "I wasn't going to hurt you, Ghost Boy, but I see you're going to keep trying to hurt me. You're a nuisance, so I think I'll just…_take care of you_." Danny didn't like the way that sounded.

The ghost stopped being intangible and flung himself at Danny. In a second, Danny was on the ground, obviously losing the fight. "You're not very good at this, are you?" he said, a smile forming on his face.

Danny tried to say something, but before he could, the ghost of a young girl flung herself between them. She looked at the goat-boy, and screamed, "Get away from him!" in a vaguely familiar voice.

"Why should I listen to you?" the goat-boy said.

"Because if you don't…" The ghost looked menacingly at the other. She then started to fight him. In a few minutes, Goat-Boy gave up. He phased through the wall with one last, "I'll get you later!" Then he disappeared.

Danny turned to the other ghost, to ask her why she had saved him, but she was gone. He turned to Sam and Tucker. "Did you see that other ghost?"

Sam shook her head. "Not really. We couldn't really see her – but if it wasn't for her, Danny, you'd be in pretty bad shape."

-------

"I can't believe he's half ghost," the ghost girl said, who was now floating over the park. Above her was the dusky evening sky. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. I've got to be more careful next time. I can't let him know my identity…"

She walked behind some bushes and quickly changed into her human form, brushing off her white kapris. "Well, now that that's done, I'd better head home," she said to herself, walking away slowly.

-------

"That ghost almost beat me," Danny said, changing quickly into his human form.

"Danny, the ghost _did _beat you. If it wasn't for that other ghost, who saved you, you'd be dead by now," Sam said.

"You sure you didn't see who she was?"

"She moved so fast, I didn't even catch what hair color she had." Sam said, sighing.

--------------------------------------------

Danny shut the door behind him. Sam and Tucker stood in the kitchen of Danny's house, along with Charlotte who had decided to come along. Well, she actually hadn't decided to come; in fact, she didn't want to come, but Sam persuaded her to come. So she did.

"Let's go up to my room," Danny said, starting to walk up the stairs. But Charlotte stopped him.

"What's down there?" she said, pointing to the stairs leading to the basement.

"Oh. That's my parent's lab," Danny said.

"Really? Can I see it?" Charlotte said, thinking of a chemistry lab. She was definitely not thinking of a ghost lab.

Danny shrugged. "Sure," he said. All four of them descended the stairs into the dark lab, which was thankfully unoccupied. A faint blue-green glow from the ghost portal made everything seem to light up.

"Are your parents scientists, or something?" Charlotte asked.

Danny laughed. "I guess you could say that," he said, "but they're really ghost hunters."

"_Ghost hunters_?" Charlotte said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Danny said. "You probably think my parents are whacko now."

"No, not really. I just think that's…mean."

"Mean?" Danny said, surprised at her reaction.

"Yeah," she said. "The poor ghosts. They only want to be set free."

Danny rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. She reminded him of how Sam was with animal rights – except this time it was with ghosts. "Sure they want to be set free, but then when they get out, they wreak havoc!"

"How do you know?" Charlotte asked, not mad at all, but a little curious.

"Because I --" He almost said that he battled them every day, but shook it off. "Uh, because my parents tell me they do."

"They've actually battled ghosts?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh…no, but they've, um…" He tried desperately to think of a reason. But before he could, a crash upstairs made them turn and look. Suddenly, blue wisps of smoke started coming out of Danny's mouth. "I'll be right back," Danny said, inconspicuously grabbing the Fenton Thermos behind his back.

--------

"It's you," Danny said, now a ghost. The ghost he had battled just a couple nights ago was facing him. He had dishes in his hands and started throwing them like Frisbees at Danny. One cut him on the arm as Danny cringed in pain.

"Who are you?" Danny said, ready to strike him any second.

"I AM VECLUSSIER, THE APPRENTICE OF SKULKER!" he said, laughing evilly. He narrowed his eyes at Danny. "So you're this 'Halfa' I hear of. Pity, I thought you'd be much stronger. My mission will be so easy."

"NO IT WON'T, IF I CAN HELP IT!" Danny shouted.

"Oh, but you haven't even _begun _to see how strong I can be," Veclussier said, smirking.

-------

"We've got to go up there!" Charlotte said. "There's something horrible up there!"

"No, there isn't," Sam said. "It's just, uh --" She was cut off by a very loud boom, followed by a loud "OUCH!" from Danny.

"Yeah, no need to worry," Tucker said nervously.

"I'm going up there now, whether you like it or not!" Charlotte said. She broke free of Sam's restraining grip and ran up the stairs.

"Oh no," Sam and Tucker said together.


	4. Identity

This is kind of a short chapter, but a lot happens in it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom.

----------------------------------------------

"I told you my mission would be easy, Ghost Boy," Veclussier said, pinning Danny to the floor. "And now I'll bring you to Skulker, and you will not thwart the efforts of us ghosts to destroy the world!"

Danny cringed. "Your mind is really messed up, isn't it?"

"SILENCE! You will come with me to the Ghost Zone, where you will live forever in a cage. And you will --"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The ghost that had saved Danny the other day was now ready to fight Veclussier. She pushed him off Danny. This time, instead of just sitting there, Danny jumped up and fought him with the ghost girl.

"You will pay!" Veclussier yelled, while the other two pounded him with energy and punches. "YOU WILL PAAAAAYY!"

Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost up. "In he goes," Danny said proudly. "He --"

Danny stopped talking. He had looked up, and he was staring into the eyes of the ghost, who was…Charlotte Renton?! It couldn't be. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

-----

"Tucker! Don't just stand there! We've got to follow her!" Sam said, her eyes wide.

"Right," Tucker said. They ran up the stairs, wondering what catastrophe they would be facing.

------

In a nick of time, Danny turned back into a human. A second later, Charlotte had come out of the stairway. "Are you okay?" she said. "We heard a lot of crashes."

"I'm fine," Danny said as he sighed in relief. So the ghost hadn't been Charlotte. He had imagined it.

Sam and Tucker now came from the basement, panting. "Is everything okay?" they asked. They looked nervous.

"Yeah," Danny said. Behind Charlotte, Sam mouthed, "Did she find out?" Danny shook his head slightly, not enough for Charlotte to notice.

"What happened?" Charlotte said, noticing a long cut on Danny's arm.

"Oh…" He thought for a second, and blurted out the best thing he could think of, which wasn't really believable. "I…uh…well, you see, the neighbor's cat got in through the window and was tearing up the place. I tried to pick her up and she scratched me. I finally chased her out, though."

"Hmm, I didn't know cats were able to do that," Charlotte said, eyeing the overturned table, and the room that was now reduced to rubbish.

-------

"That was a close one, Danny."

Charlotte had just left. Now they were free to talk about what had _really _happened upstairs. "It was that goat-boy again. His name is Veclussier, one of Skulker's helpers. I caught him in the Thermos."

"So, you fought him – and won?"

"Uh, no. That ghost appeared again. We both fought him."

They were silent. "Well – did you see who she was?"

"I know this sounds strange," Danny said, "but I looked up, and I could've sworn she was Charlotte. But she couldn't have been Charlotte, because a few seconds later Charlotte appeared from the basement."

"So what," Sam said, "Charlotte was hiding in the stairwell for ten minutes?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We were trying to tell Charlotte all the thuds and everything were nothing, but she didn't listen and ran upstairs. A couple minutes later, Tucker and I get the bright idea to follow her instead of sitting there frozen in place. So we ran up the stairs, and Charlotte had _just _walked out into the open. There's a time gap. What was she doing for that little while? Just sitting in the stairwell?"

"It's possible she's part ghost, Danny," Tucker said.

"But how would it have happened? The only thing that can do that is the Ghost Portal, and she's never been to my house before today. Besides, my ghost sense would've gone off."

"Maybe your ghost sense wasn't working. Just because it didn't go off doesn't mean that she isn't a ghost."

"Maybe you're right," Danny said, sighing. "I don't know. I always thought there was something odd about her."


	5. Inside the Thermos

Next chapter! Out of curiosity, what's that whole "Sam's POV" thing mean? It seems to be associated with D/S dating, or Sam telling Danny she likes him, but I can't quite figure it out.

Thanks so much Lightning and Ember for reviewing, by the way. You made my day :)

Anyway, next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------

It was late that night in the Fenton home. Everyone was sleeping. In the lab, it was completely dark except for a faint glow coming from the Ghost Portal.

A ghost came out of it suddenly. He floated around the lab, and a particular invention caught his eye.

"Danny Phantom may be a good fighter, and he may be part human, but that doesn't mean that he's not part ghost. His parents' machines will work just as well on him than on any other ghost." The ghost laughed and phased through the wall out into the night.

----

Sam sighed. "For once, this is a completely ghost-free day."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "It's nice taking a break and acting like normal 9th graders again."

"Don't be too sure," Danny said. A blue wisp of smoke came out of his mouth.

"Oh, come on," Sam said, but she followed Danny, now in his ghost form, into the park, where he sensed the ghost was coming from.

It was almost night. Danny looked around the dark place, but he couldn't see any ghosts. He sighed. "Maybe you're right about that, Sam," he said, "my senses are messed up. Let's go. There's nothing here for me to do."

"Oh, don't be so sure," Tucker said in a voice that didn't sound like his own; it was full of evil.

"What? Tucker? What do you mean?" Danny's eyes filled with horror as he saw what Tucker was doing. "NO!"

Tucker had pulled out the thermos. He opened it, and a blue light came from it, engulfing Danny. He felt himself being pulled inside the thermos. He desperately tried to fight it, but it was no use. "TUCKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed before he was sucked inside the thermos.

"Bye, bye, Danny," Tucker said.

"TUCKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU JUST SUCKED DANNY INSIDE THE THERMOS!" Sam screamed, trying to grab the Thermos away from him. But Tucker wouldn't let go.

-----

The inside of the thermos was very different than what Danny had imagined. The walls were glowing ghost-green, and he seemed to uncontrollably drift all around the thermos. He screamed for Sam and Tucker, trying to phase through the walls of it. No luck.

He was about to give up when he remembered he was half human.

"This'll get me out of here," he said to himself. He then turned into his human form – or at least tried to. For some reason, it wouldn't work.

"I'm doomed," Danny said.

-----

"I've got Danny Phantom. He'll be such a great addition to my collection," Tucker said, laughing. "I am master of all things rare and unusual! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL HAVE THE RARE HALFA!"

"SKULKER?!" Sam said, realizing that it wasn't Tucker that did that; Skulker was overshadowing him. "GET OUT OF TUCKER!"

"I'm not Skulker. I am the mighty VECLUSSIER, Skulker's most TRUSTED HELPER!"

"WELL, WHOEVER YOU ARE, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sam yelled, tackling Tucker, trying to grab the Thermos. Or at least push the Release button. She rolled on top of him, the thermos a couple inches away from her outstretched finger. But he jerked the thermos away.

"YOU ARE INFERING WITH MY MISSION!" Tucker grabbed Sam and threw her against a tree, where she lay there, unconscious. He started to run towards Danny's house, holding the Thermos tightly.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Tucker turned to see who had spoken. Charlotte stood in front of Tucker, shouting, "NO! You won't, Tucker!"

"What did I do?" Tucker said, trying to act innocent.

"DON'T PULL THAT ONE ON ME! I know what happened, I saw the whole thing. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT?!" Charlotte seethed with fury.

"THE HALFA IS MINE!" Tucker snarled.

"Oh, it's YOU," Charlotte said. "I thought for a second that Danny's best friend betrayed him. Well, this might be easy."

Charlotte went ghost. Her eyes were a furious green, and black hair fell around her face. She was the same ghost that had helped Danny Phantom so many times – the arch enemy of Veclussier.

She overshadowed Tucker.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" the Tucker-Veclussier said.

"WHO SAYS SO?!" the Tucker-Charlotte screamed.

She tried hard to push the release button. Veclussier fought not to, but with her last bit of strength, she pushed the release button. Danny shot out and hit a tree, slid into the grass, and lay there, dazed for a moment.

"I'll get you later," Veclussier said softly as he left Tucker and flew into the night sky.

Danny opened his eyes. "Wh-what happened?" he said, dazed.

"Oh, Danny, well…that ghost, Veclussier, overshadowed me or something – I couldn't control it --" Charlotte said, still in Tucker's body.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Danny said. Tucker's voice sounded different – much higher somehow.

"Oh, yeah," Charlotte said. Then she left his body, stopping to smile at Danny Phantom (not that he could see her) before disappearing into the sky.

Tucker now was fully awake…and fully himself. "Wh-what the heck?" Tucker said, looking around in confusion.

"I don't know," Danny said, as a blue wisp of smoke came from his mouth. "There's something funny going on…"

-------------------------------------------------------

I promise you Charlotte's not just a halfa. Well, she is part ghost/part human, but she's different. I can't tell you how, you'll have to read on….

-:- Rainstorm -:-


	6. Revealed

To my reviewers Lightning Streak, Rachel Ember, GreyRavenNorth, Paige C, Jamie, and StoryCrafter, thank you!!!!

Jamie: You're smart. Oo

Paige C: Ok, thanks for the tip. I describe her a little better in this chapter.

StoryCrafter: THIS is what happens next! :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom! So, people who go strictly by the law, put down your pitchforks and torches! …please?

On with the story!

**Note: I had to change it a little because I accidently said that Danny was doing his homework, but…IT'S SUMMER! I can't believe I did that.**

---------------------------------

Danny couldn't sleep. Whenever he tried, he just kept thinking about what happened earlier…now he knew how ghosts felt when he put them in the thermos.

"I don't think Mom and Dad would notice if I went for a little walk," he thought to himself. He went ghost, phased through the wall, and floated over to the park.

A full moon lit up the park. He sighed and floated over to a bench, where he turned back human.

----

"Why can't I sleep?" Charlotte said to herself. But in her heart, she knew why. She was terrified Veclussier would try to hurt Danny – and succeed.

"Maybe a little walk – or fly – will help," she thought.

So she flew out of her house as a ghost and into the park. She was about to turn around and fly home, when she spotted a figure seated in the bench. It was Danny. She smiled at the sight of him.

----

Danny was looking at the faint stars twinkling in the sky, thinking. He suddenly gasped a little as he thought he saw a figure flying in the sky. He squinted, but he didn't see it again. He sighed. "I'm imagining things," he thought. "I should be asleep."

"Danny?"

He jumped at the voice. He certainly didn't expect someone to see him in the park at almost midnight! He turned around, then he realized he was facing Charlotte. "Oh, hi, Charlotte," he said, his heart still pounding. He was startled, who can blame him?

"Oh, sorry, did I scare you?"

"Not really. I just didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said simply. "What about you?"

"Same."

They started talking. Charlotte was content that she was there with him, so Veclussier couldn't attack without her knowing. Besides, she was happy to have someone to talk to.

Their talk was abruptly ended as a figure appeared before them. "Okay, Ghost Boy, you're coming with me to Skulker!" Veclussier was floating before them, ready to capture Danny.

Charlotte gasped. Risk her identity and save Danny, or just leave him? It didn't take her more than a split second to decide. A ring formed at her waist, and split in two, one traveling up her body and the other traveling down. She then faced the ghost, her green eyes glowing with fury.

Danny gasped at Charlotte. She was a ghost, no doubt about it. She was dressed in an old style dress and had long black hair. It was the ghost that had saved him from Veclussier so many times. He thought she had looked like Charlotte! He went ghost and was ready to fight.

A net from Veclussier suddenly trapped him. He struggled to break free. "LET ME GO!"

"LET HIM GO!" Charlotte screamed. Veclussier smiled and tried to punch her. She dodged the punch from him and shot a ball of energy at him. Veclussier dropped the sack Danny was in and staggered back for a second, but he came right back at Charlotte, repeatedly punching her.

"STOP!" Danny said, who was free from the net. He kicked Veclussier, who was slammed against a tree. Danny reached for the Fenton Thermos, then realized it wasn't there. "Oh no! I forgot the Thermos!"

He turned to Veclussier. He was lying on the grass, and then disappeared.

"Darnit, he got away," Danny said sadly. Then he turned to Charlotte in shock. "You're…a…a halfa…" Danny said, at a loss for words.

"Oh! Uh, no, it's not what it looks like! Uh --"

"I saw you turn in to a ghost."

"Oh, fine, you got me. I – don't tell anyone --"

"As long as _you _don't tell anyone about _me, _your secret's safe."

"Er – okay…"

"But how did it happen? I mean, don't tell me you got zapped by the ghost portal, like me and --" He stopped, realizing he didn't really feel like mentioning Vlad at the moment. "Me."

"That's what happened."

"But wait – why the heck were you in my house? Don't tell me you were breaking in!"

"What?! Of course not!" Charlotte said, a little angry Danny would even think that about her. "Danny, it's not exactly what you're thinking. Let me explain…"


	7. Flashback

I'm sick :( NO! not the week of Christmas! cries

Jonakhensu: I haven't seen Bitter Reunions (the episode with Vlad) yet, so I wouldn't know. I've seen all the other episodes though :)

DISCLAIMER: sigh I do not own Danny Phantom

----------------------------------

A ghost was being chased in the Ghost Zone by Veclussier, one of the worst ghosts there. He tried to hit her with balls of energy, but she managed to dodge them. "You can run but you can't hide, Charlotte!" he yelled behind her.

The ghost, Charlotte, was far ahead of him, but she could hear him floating closer. She didn't have much time to hide. If he caught her, he'd…she didn't even want to think about it. Then she saw something ahead of her.

It looked like a portal of some kind. "Perfect," Charlotte said to herself. "I can hide in there."

She disappeared into the portal. When she came out on the other side, she was in a lab of some kind. It was all dark except for the portal glowing behind her. The lab was filled with hundreds of mechanical gadgets, some of which were buzzing softly.

She floated over to a corner. "At least I can hide here for a while," she thought. Charlotte floated up a little, and sharply turned around, knocking one of the machines off the table. It landed on the floor with a huge clang. She gasped, hoping no one heard.

----

Meanwhile Danny was in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He woke up with a start. Blue mist was coming out of his mouth in clouds. He quickly got out of bed, went ghost, and crept downstairs. He went to the lab first, opening the door and floating in.

----

"Oh no," the ghost thought. She quickly hid behind a machine. She could see a boy, about 14, floating around the lab looking for the source of the noise. "I thought I heard something," he said to himself, shrugging. She held her breath, not wanting to be detected.

After a while, the ghost-boy finally gave up and left. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. She headed back towards the portal. "Maybe Veclussier is gone by now," she thought. "He's a very impatient ghost."

She floated through the portal, when a bright light zapped her. "AAAAAHHH!" she screamed in pain. She quickly reached out to hold on to something – which was the edge of the portal. She then went though it.

She was in the lab again, and could feel herself fading out of consciousness. "What happened to me?" was her last thought before she was totally unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up, she could hear voices in the lab. She got up. She felt different somehow. She couldn't quite place it, but she definitely felt different.

The lab slowly came into focus. She was behind one of the machines, so she peeked around the corner to see what was happening.

There was a man working on something in one corner of the lab. There was also a boy, about 14, walking around the lab. He had black hair and blue eyes. Something about him looked familiar, but she couldn't really place it. He almost looked like the ghost she had seen the night before.

She went invisible; then she realized she couldn't. "What the heck --" She looked down at herself, and realized she was human. She stifled a scream. "I've got to get out of here!"

The 14-year-old boy had left, but the other human was still in the lab, still working on whatever he was working on. "Should I wait for the lab to be empty, or make a run for it now and hope he doesn't notice?" she thought.

She decided to wait. But when she waited for half an hour and he was still there, she decided to make a run for it. She came out of her hiding place and crept past the human. He didn't notice because he was fascinated with whatever he was working on.

She was in the stairwell. She started creeping up the steps when she heard someone coming back down to the lab. "Oh no!" she thought. There was no where to hide.

----

"Okay, Dad! Be there in a second!" Danny made his way down the stairs, carrying a glass of water. He turned the corner…

----

The ghost – or well, now the human – pressed herself up against the wall, hoping not to be found. She then suddenly fell through it just as the kid, Danny, went by. He stopped and looked at the wall quizzically for a second, and then continued down the steps.

"I don't know how I did that, but I can't really say I care," Charlotte said. She was in a different room now. She brushed off her dress, and then made her way to the door. But once she was outside, she had no idea what to do.


	8. Tauron and Veclussier

Happy 2005!

This chapter was really fun to write, because I introduced a new character – Tauron – who is from a TOTALLY different story, The Switch. It's an original story (not a fanfic) about two wolves and two cats. I won't bother explaining it.

On with Chapter 8!

-----------------------------

"So I found that abandoned house, 51 Main Street, and made it my home. It was hard adjusting to the life of a human, but I eventually got the hang of it," Charlotte said, finishing her story.

"Wow," Danny said. "But…wait…so Veclussier has been your enemy even when you were a ghost?"

"He works for _Skulker_, how can he not be my enemy?!" Charlotte said, saying "Skulker" with pure hatred.

"Well, I just thought it was something more personal," Danny said. "Just because you don't like Skulker doesn't mean he should track you down and try to kill you."

"Well, I kind of got on his bad side…I mean, I feel so bad for all those creatures he has locked up in his lair. So…I broke in one time trying to free them, and…well…he found me. I've also stopped him from catching things for his collection sometimes --"

"Like me."

"Yeah. So, since I interfere too much, he's been trying to kill me…or catch me, since you can't kill a ghost. And add me to his _collection._" Charlotte paused and sighed. "Skulker is the worst ghost imaginable."

"Oh, is he?" a voice said from the darkness.

"Veclussier!" Charlotte hissed. "Get out of here!"

"I can't believe it didn't occur to me sooner," Veclussier said, smirking. "I was so much after Danny – since he's a halfa. Yet it never occurred to me that _you're _a halfa too! Two halfas are better than one. Skulker will be so pleased…and possibly give me a promotion! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Before Danny and Charlotte could speak, a net came from Veclussier's gun and trapped them both.

"Let us out of here!" Danny screamed angrily.

"Never! I'm tired of being beaten and not getting what I want! MY TIME HAS COME! MUAHAHAHA!"

Charlotte tried to claw out of the net, but she couldn't. It seemed to be pretty strong. "LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU…YOU…IDIOT!"

"No one calls me idiot!" Veclussier said, his tone going from triumph to anger. He shot some type of ectoplasmic ball from his hand at her. She let out a cry and fell unconscious.

Danny screamed at him and tried to break free, but he soon realized could do nothing as Veclussier dragged them away to the Ghost Portal.

----

"Welcome to your new home," Veclussier said, shoving them into a huge cage. He locked the door. Charlotte was still unconscious, and Danny was trying to find a way out.

He could see Veclussier meet with Skulker in the doorway of the room they were in. "Very good, Veclussier," Skulker said. "You have proved to be a good apprentice – getting me not one halfa, but two. Is the halfa cage ready?"

"Almost, Skulker," Veclussier said. "It should be ready soon. Within two hours."

"Good," Skulker growled. "We'll move them then. Enjoy your new home, halfas," he said. They left the room.

"Charlotte! Wake up!" Danny said, shaking Charlotte. She wouldn't wake up, though – she was out cold. He would have to break out of the cage himself – before they moved him and Charlotte to the high-security cage.

"'Ello, mite," a voice said from the shadows of the cage. **(A/N: He means "Hello, mate", but his accent makes him sound weird.)**

Danny turned around suddenly, his blue eyes wide with fright. "Who's there?"

"Just me, mite. Finaully, someone to tawk to. I've been laucked up in thess cage alone laung enough." He had a thick Australian accent, and judging by his huge silhouette, he wasn't human.

"Uh…what are you?" Danny said uncertainly.

"An Awstralian Nightstaun, mite," the creature said.

"What's a Nightstone?"

"What I am," he said, stepping out of the shadows. Danny gasped. He looked like a huge gray panther, with weird markings on his body and huge white wings. "And what are yew, mite? A kid?"

"Uh…not exactly. I'm half ghost, and so is she," he said, pointing to Charlotte. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Tauron, mite," the cat said. "Tauron of Kiossa."

"I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said. "And that's Charlotte. Listen, we need to get out of here before Skulker comes and moves us to the high security cage. Do you think you could help us?"

"Sure, mite," Tauron said. "Be glaud to help."

"Have any ideas?"

Tauron thought for a second. "Auctually, yes. Yew said yew were half ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Can't yew use your powers to brauk us free?"

"I don't think so, but I'll try…" Danny went ghost and fired an ectoplasmic ball at the bars of the cage. "No. I can't. What about you? Aren't you from Kiossa? Does that mean you have some type of powers?"

Tauron smiled. "You're clever, mite. But they don't waurk here. I've been laucked up in thess cage for a month. I've tried everything."

Tauron and Danny sat in silence for a while. Then Danny got an idea. "I'm so stupid!" he said. "Tauron, you're not from the Ghost Zone, are you?"

"Do I _look_ dead to yew?"

Danny chose to ignore that comment. "The solution's right in front of us! Tauron, in the Ghost Zone – _we're _the ghosts! Just run into the bars! You'll go right through!"

"Are yew sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"YIPEE!" Tauron shouted. He ran into the bars – and with a loud _SMACK _collided with them.

"Or…maybe not," Danny said.

"Have any maure ideas, mite?" Tauron said, getting up.

Danny thought for a second. "Yes, in fact, I do."


	9. Happy Ending!

Last chapter!

I know, I'm finishing it kind of suddenly, but oh well.

"Okay, whaut's yewr idea?"

Danny sighed. "Skulker is clever when it comes to building his cages…Or, well, I think. We're trying to get out of here physically, but maybe we have to get out mentally."

Tauron gave him a confused look. "Whaut do yew mean?"

"I mean that maybe if we _didn't _want to get out of the cage, we could get out."

"Whaut? Thess sounds maure crazy than yewr first idea."

"Just try it. Concentrate on wanting to be in this filthy, dark, small – I mean beautiful, huge, comfortable cage." Danny said, trying to like the cage he was in. That was a very hard thing to do.

Then he walked out of the cage. He was right! It worked! Tauron, however, wasn't succeeding. "Come on, Tauron! Concentrate!"

"Okay," he said, closing his eyes and thinking. Soon enough, Tauron walked out. Then Danny grabbed Charlotte and pulled her out of the cage. Since she was unconcious, she wasn't thinking about getting out of the cage – in fact, she hadn't even the faintest idea she was ever _in _a cage.

Just then, Skulker and Veclussier entered. "Let's put them – AAAAAAHH!!! They've escaped!" Veclussier said, looking panicked. "Does this mean I'm not getting my promotion after all?"

"Veclussier, they're right there," Skulker said, pointing to Danny, Tauron, and Charlotte. "And they've got that huge Australian-speaking cat with them. Seriously, why did you even catch it in the first place?"

"Because look at it! It's so unique!"

"And so ugly! (Tauron said "Hey!") Now GET THEM!"

By this time, Charlotte woke up. "What? Where am I?" she said.

"No time to explain! Start fighting!" Danny said, throwing an ectoplasmic ball at Veclussier, who threw one right back.

"Right," Charlotte said drowsily, turning to Tauron.

"No, not him! THEM!"

"Oh! Right!"

Danny and Tauron took on Skulker. Tauron was a pretty good fighter, and in a couple of minutes they had locked him up in one of his own cages. Veclussier faced Charlotte. "Finally, I get to defeat you, you little weasel." Veclussier said, smiling.

"No, you don't." Charlotte said, firing a yellow ball at him, which threw him back.

"Charlotte! Get him in here!" Danny said to Charlotte. She nodded. When Veclussier wasn't looking, she shoved him in the cage.

"And one more thing." Danny turned human and took a watch from his pocket. He strapped it around both of their wrists.

"Uh…Danny? What good will that do?" Charlotte said.

"Ever heard of something called the Ghost Police?" Danny said. Charlotte smiled. They then continued on their way to the ghost portal.

"What an adventure," Charlotte said. "Woah…it's 5:00 a.m."

"Yeah…oh man! Tauron, what are we going to do with you? If my family sees you they'll --"

"Well, I can't go bauck to Kiossa until I find a portal to it," Tauron said. "There's bownd to be one here, but I hauve to stay somewhere until I find it."

Danny sighed. "You can stay with me…just stay out of the way of my family. If they see you…"

"Right. I'll stay out of sight."

"No, why don't I take him? I don't live with anyone, so he doesn't have to hide. Besides, I need some company." Charlotte said.

"Fine with me," Danny said. "Now let's get some sleep."

"I can't believe the summer's over already," Danny said sadly. It was a couple months later, and in a couple days school was starting.

"Oh well," Sam said. "Besides, isn't Charlotte coming to Casper High this year? It'll be fun with a new kid in school."

"Yeah," Danny said. "And my ghost hunting will be a little easier with her around."

"What do you mean?" Tucker said.

Danny sighed. "Let's just say I have some new allies."

**The End!**

Hehe, I know it's a lame ending… but oh well :D


End file.
